The Sensei Contract
by ChocolateIsMyPassion
Summary: The Council Elders refuse to let Naruto be Hokage unless he takes on a team of Academy fresh Genin. Naruto? A teacher? Take cover! (NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfiction ever, so please be forgiving of any mistakes. I HAVE read over a thousand of them, though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights and characters (except for the OCs) belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto Uzumaki inhaled his twenty-second bowl of miso ramen. He had to finish soon or Granny Tsunade would kill him. He was due to meet her in exactly… Naruto glanced at the Ichiraku clock and jumped.

"Holy crap!" he shouted, already out of his seat and grabbing his jacket, "Thanks old man, but I gotta go! Granny's gonna _castrate_ me, dattebayo!"

Teuchi smiled and waved, until he realized one thing, "Naruto, you idiot! You haven't paid!"

The blond jounin raced through the bustling streets of Konoha, feeling extremely scared as he remembered what the busty blonde woman had done to Jiraiya.

"Sorry, sorry!" he screamed as he jumped in through the window of the Hokage's office, "I was eating ramen!"

Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju glared at her hyperactive godson, quickly hiding the bottle of sake she had just been downing.

"For important matters, I expect you to be on time, brat!" she said, "As the Rokudaime, you can't afford to be late to meetings, as boring as they may be!"

Naruto hung his head. "I know, I know," he said, "But I had just finished my Hokage training yesterday, and I've been dreaming of that for _twelve years_. I just thought it was a reason for celebration."

Tsunade's eyes softened, "I understand, brat. But this really _is_ important."

"What is it?" the 18-year-old asked eagerly, "Is it about my Hokage inauguration ceremony?"

The honey-blonde sighed, resting her head on her hand and staring at the picture of Jiraiya, Naruto, and herself on her desk.

"Naruto," she said softly, "The elders of the Council refuse to let you take the hat."

Naruto's eyes widened, his excited demeanor disappearing.

"W-what?" he stammered, "But-but GRANNY! They can't do that, dattebayo! I've worked so hard and-" he broke off as his voice cracked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Tsunade clenched her fists. This sad, depressed boy wasn't her godson. If she could, she would happily use the Council elders as training dummies for making Naruto feel this way. Then she sighed and relaxed, remembering the second part of the meeting.

"There is one thing they have agreed to, though," she said, wondering if this was a good idea.

He immediately perked back up, "What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"They think you have no experience leading younger children. That you are still as irresponsible as ever, no matter how many times you have proven yourself so far."

"Get to the point, Granny!"

The female Fire Shadow stood, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Council of Elders has signed a contract to let you become Hokage if you take on a team of genin for one year."

**Well, that's the first chapter. Please review. I need feedback if I'm going to make this better for you guys!**

** -ChocolateIsMyPassion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I wanted to post earlier, but I do this in Gifted class, so I haven't had a chance to type until now. Enjoy! Also, I can't have Sai call Naruto by his usual nickname because, like I said, I'm in school. Just pretend Sai's on a dare or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.**

"_You_?!" Sakura exclaimed, "_Leading a group of kids_?! What in the WORLD is Tsunade-shishou thinking?"

It was Team 7's usual Friday night Ichiraku dinner, and Naruto had just told the rest of his teammates the news.

Sai smiled his fake smile, "The only way Naruto here can become Hokage is to take on a team, remember, Hag?"

"That's right, Sai!" Naruto happily inhaled his next bowl of ramen, "Do you think I'll be a good teacher?"

"Slow down a bit, dobe," Sasuke said as he watched his best friend in disgust, "You're scaring away other customers."

"Honestly?" Kakashi said, without looking up from his legendary orange book, "I do think you'd be a good teacher, Naruto."

The younger members of Team 7 all looked at their teacher in surprise.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly, momentarily forgetting about his ramen (a miracle!), "You're not just saying that?"

"I agree with Kakashi," Yamato said, smiling, "You have a way with kids, Naruto. And being the most childish out of all of us, you can understand them and teach them in a way they'll understand."

"Thanks, Yamato-taichou!"

A minute later…

"HEY! What do you mean, childish?!"

Takahashi Akiyo yawned and stared out the window. Iruka-sensei was droning on and on about the responsibilities of being a Genin. _We already passed. What's the point for you to keep teaching stuff, Iruka-sensei, when we should be learning by __**doing**__?_

"And now, for your team assignments," Iruka said.

Akiyo perked up at that. He hoped he got someone good. Someone like Watanabe Chise. Akiyo sighed wistfully. What he would give for the prettiest girl in the class to be on his team. He'd had a crush on her forever, but every other boy in the class did, too. Chise was currently "dating" Hyuuga Hirokazu, the guy Akiyo hated more than anything. He always beat him in spars, always stole girls from him, and ALWAYS made fun of him.

"Team 7," Iruka-sensei called as Akiyo began paying attention again, "Takahashi Akiyo. Hyuuga Hirokazu."

Akiyo swore. Loudly. Iruka shot him a dirty look before turning back to his list. Akiyo crossed his fingers. _Please let it be Chise. Please let it be Chise so she can see how awesome I am, dump the Hyuuga, and go out with me instead_.

"And Tanaka Megumi," he finished.

_Tanaka Megumi? Who's that?_ Akiyo looked around, puzzled.

"Your jounin sensei will be Uzumaki Naruto."

At that, Akiyo jumped and cheered, and other kids looked at him in envy. Everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto was the _coolest_. He had saved the whole village from Pain, and defeated Madara!

"Akiyo! Sit down and stop acting like a fool!" Iruka snapped.

Hirokazu shot him a smirk, and Akiyo glared at him.

Iruka finished assigning the teams, and then everyone waited for their sensei to come pick them up. Their sensei was the third one to show up.

Uzumaki Naruto was a tall, lean blond guy with a bright smile, sparkly blue eyes, and a jounin vest over his black and orange jumpsuit. He came in in through the window.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei!" he exclaimed energetically, hugging the older brunette, "Long time, no see! Which ones are my brats?"

"Naruto! How many times have I told you to come in through the door?" Iruka scolded, "And they are not _brats_, they're your students. Hirokazu, Akiyo, Megumi, please follow your teacher to where ever he wishes to take you."

"Come on, guys!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm gonna make you the strongest team in your year, dattebayo!"

Akiyo was almost squealing with excitement as they followed him all the way to a secluded clearing in the woods of Konoha. Maybe he had that Hyuuga jerk on his team, but he had Naruto as a sensei! Awesome!

"Have a seat, guys," Naruto said, sitting down yoga style, "I'll start by introducing myself, and you guys follow my example, okay?"

Akiyo, Hirokazu, and Megumi all nodded. Megumi had turned out to be a quiet, petite, green-haired girl who blushed whenever someone talked to her.

"Obviously, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, my family, and ramen! My dislikes are people who look down on others. My hobbies are eating ramen and training, while my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage ever!" Naruto jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

Right now, Naruto was playing it by ear. He had no idea how to handle a group of kids, and was going off of how Kakashi-sensei had worked with Sasuke, Sakura, and him. One thing he knew he was definitely going to do from the start was the bell test. It really was a good idea, though he had disliked it initially.

He introduced himself, then pointed at the brown-haired Hyuuga boy that specialized in his clan's Jyuuken fighting style.

"My name is Hirokazu Hyuuga. My likes are fighting, training, and girls. My dislikes are traitors and those who betray their friends. My hobbies are dating girls, and my dream for the future is to become a super strong ninja and someday take over the Hyuuga half of the Konoha Police force," the Hyuuga said, a smirk on his face the whole time.

Naruto scrutinized him. He seemed like a more social version of Sasuke.

"Greenhead. You next," he commanded.

Tanaka Megumi was a girl who had excellent chakra control. But seeing her now, her personality and demeanor seemed a lot more like Hinata's. Her hair was the color of grass, and held back in a low ponytail.

"My name is Tanaka Megumi," her voice was extremely soft, and everyone had to strain to hear her, "I like cooking, training, and my friends. I dislike bullies. My hobbies are cooking and reading. My dream for the future is to become an amazing medic-nin like Haruno Sakura and Senju Tsunade."

Naruto smiled. If this girl worked hard, she could definitely do it.

Finally, Takahashi Akiyo. He was a tall, lean boy who often seemed to have a pleasant smile on his face. His silky black hair was cut so that it ended at the nape of his neck and flopped so it covered his eyes. This boy had graduated as first in everything but taijutsu, where Hyuuga Hirokazu had beat him. It was easy to figure out what to do with the other two, but Naruto had no idea where to go with this one.

"I'm Takahashi Akiyo!" he said cheerfully, "I like training, eating, and life! I dislike evil people. My hobbies are training and running. My dream for the future is to someday become ANBU captain!"

Naruto was relieved. At least he had some spirit on his team.

"Okay, guys!" he clapped his hands, "I want you guys to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other better. Be here tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. Don't eat breakfast."

And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**I know there are no pairings yet, but they'll come soon, I promise. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Little bit of NaruHina and ShikaIno introduced in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day I hate Percy Jackson (In other words, never.)**

Naruto sighed in relief as he slumped against the outside wall of the Hokage Tower. Okay, that hadn't been as bad as he'd expected it to be. Maybe he'd turn out to be a good teacher after all.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto's head snapped up, and he was met with the pearly white eyes of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan!" he jumped up, grinning at her, "I was just about to come looking for you!"

"Y-you were?" Hinata stammered, feeling faint as a furious blush came to her face.

"Well, yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, "You and Neji, but, yeah. You don't have a Genin team of your own, do you?"

"No," she replied, confused.

"Great!" Naruto clapped his hands, "I have a Hyuuga on my team. His name's Hirokazu, do you know him?"

"O-oh!" Hinata nodded, "I've seen him around the compound. He used to be super cold and aloof, but he loosened up after Father convinced the elders to get rid of the Caged Bird seal."

"Really?" Naruto placed a finger on his lips thoughtfully, before throwing both hands in the air, "That's awesome, Hinata-chan! Do you think you could come to practice a few days a week and help him out?"

Hinata was almost squealing with excitement, but she reigned it in. She got to help her crush!

She nodded vigorously, and shot him her brightest smile, "Of course, Naruto-kun! I'd love to!"

She didn't notice she'd lost her stutter, but he did.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! I'll talk to you later about the dates!"

Hinata blushed at the word "dates."

Naruto was about to leave, when he stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, you're really pretty when you smile!"

He left, and poor Hinata fainted.

**NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_**-NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_

Naruto ran through the front doors of the hospital, stopping at the circulation desk.

"Hi," he said breathlessly to the secretary, "Is Sakura-chan in?"

The nurse, a young red-haired woman named Kyra, looked up, bored. The bored look immediately disappeared when she saw him.

"Sakura's not in," she batted her eyelashes, "Sorry."

"Um, do you have something in your eye?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Before the offended lady could answer, a blur of pink dashed in front of him.

"Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you doing at the hospital?"

The blond looked at her, completely confuddled.

"But the lady said you weren't-"

"Never mind that!" the pinkette seized his arm, "We're getting sushi for lunch. I'm on break, and I have the most exciting thing to tell you!"

And she dragged him off to Boki's Sushi, ignoring his protests the whole way.

**NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_**-NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_

They were sitting at a table, waiting for their food.

"So," Sakura started excitedly, "I was in my office, working, when Ino-pig burst in. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Ino and Shikamaru are getting married!"

Naruto's head snapped up, "What?! Really?! Looks like the lazy bum has some guts after all!"

"I know, right?" the girl smiled, "Anyway, why were you at the hospital?"

Naruto explained his situation, "Megumi wants to be a medic-nin. Do you think you could come a few times a week and help her out?"

"I'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling, "She sounds like a very smart girl. I can come three times a week! Who else have you asked?"

"I asked Hinata, because I have a Hyuuga on my team. She can come four times a week. I also have to ask Neji, because he's an expert in Kaiten."

"What about the last boy on your team, Akiyo, was it?"

"Ah, Akiyo!" Naruto grinned, his eyes bright, "I'm taking him on myself!"

**NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_**-NARUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-**_**SENSEI!**_

After Naruto disappeared, Akiyo had immediately suggested that the three of them go out for lunch and talk. As much as Hirokazu disliked the boy, he agreed. The team had to know each other well to work together.

"Why don't you choose where we go, Megumi-san?" Hirokazu suggested politely.

The green-haired girl blushed (The Hyuuga smirked. He tended to have that effect on girls) and said, "Oh! I don't mind."

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Akiyo said.

"Fine by me," Hirokazu grudgingly agreed.

The trio walked through Konoha, Akiyo and Hirokazu arguing while Megumi occasionally interfered. When they reached Ichiraku Ramen, they took a seat at the stools and placed their orders.

"We should probably talk about our abilities," Megumi suggested, her voice as soft as always.

"I'll start," Hirokazu offered, "I'm really good at my clan techniques. I can use Byakugan, and I've started to train in Jyuuken and Kaiten."

Akiyo shrugged, "I'm pretty good at everything. Taijutsu, genjutsu, yeah. But what I'm _really_ interested in is kenjutsu. But as of the moment, I don't specialize in anything, really. What about you, Megumi-san?"

"I'm not really sure," she said uncertainly, "I'm really good at book stuff, and have great chakra control. I want to be a medic-nin, as you heard."

"We can go to the book store after this and buy some books on basic training exercises," Akiyo said.

"I'd say we wait to see what Naruto-sensei has to teach us first," Hirokazu quickly shot down Akiyo's idea.

"No one asked _you_, Hyuuga," the taller boy glared.

"What was that, idiot?"

"Guys," Megumi interrupted before things could go further, "Our food's here."

They ate in silence for the first couple of minutes, but then Megumi asked about their families.

"I'm a Hyuuga," Hirokazu said, "I am part of a clan with about 53 members. I would have been part of the Branch family, but ever since Hiashi-sama persuaded the elders to do away with the _Main _and _Branch_ families, I am simply another Hyuuga boy. I really admire and look up to Neji-sama. He's getting married soon, but I've never talked to him, so I won't be invited."

Stupid, stupid. They hadn't needed to know that. So why did he say it? Unfortunately, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own whenever he was around Akiyo or Megumi.

Akiyo glared, then sighed, "I heard Neji Hyuuga is a really good friend of Naruto-sensei. If it make you feel any better, jerk, we probably _will_ meet him."

Hirokazu's head snapped up. Had Akiyo just tried to comfort him? He stared, wide-eyed.

The floppy-haired boy continued eating, until he noticed Hirokazu staring at him, "S-stop staring, jerk!" Akiyo leaped out of his seat, and started pointing at him wildly, "It doesn't mean I like you or anything! Anyway, I'll go next. I live with my mom, dad, and older brother in a house in the middle-class area of Konoha. My dad's an ANBU, and my brother's a Chuunin. My mom stays at home."

"I live with my mother, father, older brother, grandfather, and grandmother on Egak Road. I'm the only ninja in my family," Megumi said, sighing.

They continued to chat for the next half hour or so, Megumi indirectly forcing Akiyo and Hirokazu to be civil (though that didn't stop them from arguing).

When they parted ways around mid-afternoon, Hirokazu was feeling surprisingly happy. His team seemed quite nice after all. Even Akiyo proved that he cared for his teammates, and his sensei was a powerful ninja. Maybe this would work out.

**I added the teensiest bit of pairings in here. Okay, I need help choosing. I don't want to put Chise with Akiyo, but I want to put Megumi with Hirokazu. Of course, I'm not pairing them up anytime soon, but I like to plan ahead. Also, I need six more OCs for the two other who will pass, and I need senseis for them. Do you guys have any ideas? If you do, please tell. Thanks!**

**-ChocolateIsMyPassion**


End file.
